Fish products in the form of crumb-coated fillets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,608 and 3,718,481. The products therein disclosed are not totally satisfactory because the coating of crackers or bread crumbs draws out the natural juices of the fish, dehydrating the fish so that it becomes dry and, hence, unpalatable and renders the cracker or bread crumbs soggy and unsightly. When cooked, the moisture drained out by the crumbs is immediately dissipated, leaving the fillet dry and tasteless. It is the purpose of this invention to prepare the fillet in such a way that the natural flavors will be retained prior to and during cooking to thus preserve the natural flavor of the fish and its natural flaky tenderness.